


46°59'29.6" N, 15°54'28.7" E

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: Daisy takes Coulson to an Austrian chocolate factory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> For zauberer_sirin, who prompted [Daisy takes Coulson to a chocolate tasting, knowing how much he’d love it].  
> Hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day! :)

They‘re stuck on the Austrian countryside on Valentine‘s day, during a press tour organized by Talbot. It‘s not that bad, there‘s still a thin snow blanket on everything, and you‘ve got to admit, the landscape is incredible. It looks like something out of a children‘s book. Daisy doesn‘t know if Valentine‘s Day is something Coulson takes very seriously – over here, it‘s not really a big event, more like something the flower shops write on their chalkboards in order to attract more customers. She‘s never been a fan of romantic holidays, but she suspects Coulson might be the type for it. 

Daisy has her sources, and apparently, the chocolate they produce on one of the nearby hills is the brand that the Queen has for breakfast. Not that Daisy cares about the Queen, in fact, she couldn't care less about any sort of royalty, but she imagines that says something about the quality of the chocolate. And Coulson has a sweet tooth, so she manages to get a hold of two tickets to the factory, even though it's obviously going to be packed on Valentine's.

They're staying at a small bed & breakfast, simple and neat. Coulson is still in his sweatpants when she knocks at his door.  
"Morning," he says, smiling, obviously glad it's her and not one of the two press assistants Mace hired for them.  
"Hey," she says, "happy Valentine's Day," just to see how he reacts.  
"And to you," he says, pleased. "You wanna go have a coffee or something, in honour of the occasion? Or did Talbot schedule anything for today?"  
"Thank God, no, not until dinner."  
"Is it a date, then?," he asks, smirking.  
"Sure," she replies. "I know just the place for us to go."

When they meet in the hallway about twenty minutes later, Coulson is in an incredibly good mood, and Daisy is so excited to take him to the chocolate factory that she almost can't bear to keep the surprise to herself.  
"It's a short drive," she says, and Coulson hands her the keys, without even asking, because Valentine's Day is a special occasion, and Daisy can't deny she feels proud to be driving Lola.  
The serpentines lead up a pretty hill, Daisy imagines there are a lot of vineyards in the area. They arrive at a pretty packed parking lot, and she's glad that nothing gives away what this place is, not too obviously anyway. 

Before Coulson can get out of the car, Daisy has already gotten around to his side to open the door for him. He looks at her like she just fell out of the sky, but he's secretly very pleased. His eyebrows are asking for an explanation, though.  
"It's a surprise," she says. "I think you might like this place."  
As if that's not enough for anticipation, she just takes him by the hand and leads him across the parking lot and towards the building, pulling him. If she weren't so focused on her task, she'd notice how fast his heart is beating at the sensation of Daisy's hand around his.  
When they arrive at the front of the building, Coulson stops in his tracks, because the facade unmistakeably reads "Schokoladenfabrik" (chocolate factory). She's turned around to see why he's stopped walking, and the look on his face is priceless. He's fascinated, incredulous, and happy like a child. 

"Why?," he asks after a moment, when he's regained his speech.  
"I wanted you to spend a nice Valentine's day and this place was nearby. But if you would've preferred a date with Jeff or darling Talbot –"  
" _Daisy_." The mock strict voice isn't working because he's smiling like an idiot. She pulls him into the building.

A few chocolate fountains, cocoa bean dispensers, hot chocolate drinks and some sort of running chocolate installation later, they are both exhausted, and very happy. Coulson's face looks like it's Christmas, and Daisy can't deny he's being absolutely adorable. When they finally leave the factory building and walk back to Lola, Coulson suddenly hugs her really tight, just a few feet from the car, and Daisy's not sure how to react until she notices that she's actually smiling really hard. It's a weird realization that seeing Coulson this happy is making her really happy – weird because she could have seen this much sooner. 

So when he pulls away, all smiles, she pulls him back. Pushes her lips against his, very tenderly, like she's testing if that's something he's okay with. When he doesn't kiss back, she stops, retreats a little, like she's afraid she might have annoyed him, but that's when Coulson is suddenly making out with her, slowly pushing her closer and closer towards Lola until she can feel the passenger door behind her. When they come up for air, she can't help it, she says, "Admit it, we're making out because I still taste like chocolate," and he mock-frowns at her, making her chuckle, then takes up kissing her again, like he needs to show her how much more this is about, but the way she's kissing him back makes him suspect she already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> The chocolate factory I'm writing about actually exists, I've been there at least five or six times :)  
> (The coordinates in the title are the actual location.)
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡ Thanks so much for reading! ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
